


One Last Time

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: “Just promise you’ll come back to me.” Keith asked fervently, holding Lance’s hands in his and kissing them.“I promise. Keith,” Lance lifted Keith’s chin to look him in the eye, “I vow to you. I will come back.”Keith nodded slightly as he began to cry. Lance cupped Keith’s face and kissed him ferociously, letting both their magic mingle and become one to the point they couldn’t tell the other apart anymore.“Do you feel that Keith?” Lance breathed when he pulled apart. “That’s me. I will always be right there with you. Maybe not in body and mind but my soul, spirit and magic, in all the ways that count, I am with you.” He swiped the tears away with his thumbs. “I want you to remember that okay?”“Okay.” Keith affirmed with a firmer nod to his head.Lance kissed him once more, and with a squeeze to his hand, he stepped through the portal and went back home.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This piece has been shifted into a stand alone that is not an official companion to Little Magic.  
> 2\. This chapter's song is Jason Walker's "Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye".  
> 

Lance smiled as he felt the warm hum of his and Keith’s magic slowly approach the room. He looked over his shoulder and blushed seeing the wide grin on Keith’s face. He leaned in to the back hug that the boy gave him. Lance still couldn’t believe that it had just been a mere few hours since they have entered into this new space in their relationship. It was a bit scary due to all the unknown terrain that they have to cover, but it was also very, well warm. There truly was no other way to describe it than that. Lance felt comfort and security in Keith’s arms and every time the boy came anywhere near him, he automatically felt all his defenses fall. Lance didn’t find a reason to hide anything from him. For once, he could truly be his whole self and not have to present himself as what others expect him to be.

“Good to see you’re awake, Lance.” Shiro commented as he, Hunk and Pidge walked into Allura’s office.

Lance grinned widely and had approached Shiro to give him a hug but he held up a gloved hand and stepped away. Lance’s grin faltered and he lowered his arms.

“Sorry Shiro, I forgot.” Lance apologized, looking at the older man ashamed.

“Hey, it’s not your fault Lance. You know that I would have let you if I could.” Shiro consoled, squeezing Lance’s arm.

“Well, you can get double the hugs from us!” Hunk exclaimed before he grabbed Lance into a tight hug, practically picking him up from the ground.

Lance screamed as Pidge joined in, making it difficult for him to breathe.

“Ahem.” Allura coughed, making her presence known in the room.

Abashedly, Lance was let go and they all stood in a single straight line, with their heads hung low.

“Lance, how are you feeling now?” Allura asked, her hands clasped before her.

“Well. Much better actually.” Lance grinned, hiding his hands behind his back so that he doesn’t launch into one of his animated verbal gestures.

“I’m sure you are.” Pidge teased, smirking in both Lance and Keith’s direction.

The two looked at each other with reddened faces. They hadn’t thought about what vibes the other members would have picked up on. Considering the multiple highs and surge of energies that were released from them, Lance wouldn’t have been surprised if they had felt exactly what they were feeling.

“Good. In that case, would you like to clarify what happened last night? It’s not like you to be caught up in near death catastrophes of this magnitude. Unless, you have been provoked of course.” Allura added, eyeing Keith with a hard edge.

Lance gulped.

He had to tread carefully with this. He knew that he should come forthright about everything that had happened yesterday but he couldn’t implicate Keith in it in any manner. Allura already hated him for reasons unknown. There was no point in giving her more ammunition.

“I don’t know.” Lance replied.

It wasn’t technically a lie. Truth be told, Lance really wasn’t sure as to what had happened.

“You don’t know?” Allura repeated, one brow rising high. “You almost died yesterday and you don’t know how?” She looked at Shiro expecting at least for him to be truthful.

“Lance wasn’t in control of himself yesterday.” Shiro defended. “He was being summoned by a siren living in the lake.”

“A siren?” She still wasn’t convinced. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but haven’t you dealt with monsters that are more, oh I don’t know, deadlier than a siren before? And considering how much your powers have grown since the three years that you have been here, falling for a siren’s song, should be the least of your concerns. Should it not?”

Lance shifted awkwardly in his spot.

“I wasn’t in control. My, my magic was controlling me. It,” He licked his lips, “It teleported me against my will.”

Lance gripped his forearm behind his back, feeling highly uncomfortable at all the shocked wide-eyed looks his fellow mates were giving him.

“Has that happened before?” Allura asked, her voice softening just a bit but remaining calculated and authoritative.

“No.”

“Hmm.” Allura hummed as she walked over to a large powder blue ceramic bowl that was seated on her desk. She poured in a few drops of clear liquid into it and as the smoke rose, her eyes went completely white. The coven waited patiently until she had finished her divination. 

“Maybe it was just the siren?” Pidge supplied in the interim. “Maybe it wasn’t a pure siren, a hybrid perhaps. Or it just had an extra ability that we didn’t know about?”

“It could just be hormones.” Shiro countered, making the room go tense. “Too much pent up frustration can make anyone go mad.”

Lance inhaled deeply, his cheeks going red.

“Shiro, I don’t think Lance being horny is a proper reason for his magic to go awol.” Hunk retorted making Lance splutter. “I think it has something to do with him being exposed for so long. Being naked for that long, would have allowed any one to poke at his vulnerabilities.”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed. “Besides, Keith has got Lance’s sex life covered, don’t you Keith?” They teased, giving the fire sorcerer another smirk.

“Shut up Pidge.” Keith snapped, crossing his arms. “Lance and I did no such thing.”

“Liar.” They bit.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Guys! Focus! Please!” Shiro interrupted. “We need to figure out what’s going on with Lance so that it doesn’t happen to him or us again.”

“Sorry Shiro.” The other members mumbled, shuffling their feet.

“Shiro, haven’t you been controlled by your magic before?” Keith asked, thinking back to the misadventures of his first year.

“Not exactly. I had just misunderstood it and had made some wrong decisions. It never actually acted upon me.” Shiro explained, his brows scrunching searching for moments where he could have faced a similar situation like Lance.

Their attention snapped back to Allura as she inhaled all the heavy smoke. Her irises returning back to their usual light blue, looked somberly at Lance.

“What did you see?” Lance asked feeling a heaviness settle over his heart.

“I think you should go home.” Allura replied, making everyone in the room go on edge.

“Why?” Keith demanded, his body posed as if ready to strike.

Ignoring Keith, Allura spoke directly to Lance. “Lance, I don’t think I need to remind you of your ancestral history. Given the multiple facets of it, there is no definite way of telling as to how your magic would manifest itself. Therefore, I think it will be best if you went home. Your family would have a much better time in catering towards whatever your needs may be.”

With that logic, even Lance couldn’t see a reason as to why he should refuse. His family did after all have all the answers that he ever required.

Nodding his head, Lance asked, “When should I leave?”

“Right now.” Allura answered.

“You can’t be serious!” Keith yelled, his eyes staring incredulously at Lance.

“Keith, I’m just going home.” Lance consoled, not quite sure as to why Keith was overreacting.

Snapping his mouth shut, he looked away. There was tension coiling through the boy and Lance didn’t like a single bit.

“Very well. I’ll inform your parents of your arrival.” Allura informed, her eyes staying warily on Keith. “Shiro,” She dragged her irises over to the man, “I would like to receive a full report of your encounter with the siren from last night. Hunk, I would like you to assist Shiro in assessing the body. See if there are any anomalies that make it different from the others that have already been documented. And Pidge, I would like you to take another closer look at the lake. If there are any breaches, then seal them up. Make the defenses stronger than before, that sort of thing.”

A few moments of silence passed and awkward glances were sent between Keith and Allura. Hunk had opened his mouth to mention him when Allura dismissed them all.

“Well, that will be all! You may go now.” She sat down in her seat and pulled up one of the many files that were stacked on a corner of her desk. “Oh, and Lance,” She called out as they had reached the door. “Don’t come back until you have all the answers.”

Her smile, small and tight, sent a cold seeping trail of shiver and dread through Lance.

With a small nod, he shut the door.

* * *

“I don’t want you to go.” Keith admitted, his thumb rubbing over one of Lance’s knuckles. With his other hand, Lance swiped out a blue scarf that was being magically packed away with the rest of his belongings. “It just doesn’t seem fair. I mean,” He swallowed, “it hasn’t even been a day since…”

After a moment of silence, Lance replied. “I know. But I have to. Keith I can’t go through that again. The fear, it was… horrifying. I had never felt afraid of my own magic before.” Lance frowned, rubbing his own thumb over Keith’s hands. “The faster I get this done, the longer I can stay with you.” He tried to smile but even he knew it wasn’t convincing enough.

“It just doesn’t feel right.” Keith said, squeezing their hands.

“I won’t be gone long. I promise.” Lance soothed, kissing Keith on the top of his head.

“Can’t I come with you?”

“Of course you can.” Lance chuckled lightly. “But if you do, you won’t ever be allowed to come back here. You know how Allura is with her rules.”

“Allura’s a bitch.” Keith said vehemently.

“No she’s not. She’s just a little strict. And she has to be to keep all of us safe.” Lance defended.

“That doesn’t explain why she hates me so much.” Keith mumbled, beginning to feel low again.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Lance hugged Keith, trying to let his magic wash away all of Keith’s sadness.

“She does.”

“Well, I don’t. And who cares about what she thinks. It’s not like we’re going to stay here forever.” Lance nuzzled his nose against Keith’s ear, making him ticklish.

“We?” Keith asked softly.

“Me and you.” Lance breathed out against Keith’s neck.

With a firm squeeze, he pulled Keith closer to his body.

“And where would we go?” Keith asked, pulling his neck back as Lance brushed his lips against it.

“Wherever you want.”

“And what would we do?” He sighed as Lance began kissing it.

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Keith moaned.

“Anything.” Lance growled, pushing the boy back onto the bed and kissing him.

If Lance was completely honest with himself, he still couldn’t believe he was getting to kiss Keith. The boy he had come to be so fond of for so long, was reciprocating his feelings. He shuddered in delight in the same way that Lance did. Keith hated the idea of having to be away from Lance just as Lance did. Lance kissed him softly, and gently moved away the few fringes that were getting in Keith’s eyes.

He stroked his cheek with the back of his knuckle. Lance didn’t want to entertain the idea but with their magic flowing easily between them, it was hard for him to not think about Keith’s feeling of uneasiness. Allura had warned Lance not to come back until he had found all the answers, but what if Lance couldn’t? Does that mean he will never be welcomed back? And what questions was he attempting to answer in the first place? Was it merely limited to his uncontrollable magic or something else entirely? After all, Allura did change her stance and appearance after she divined. What if she saw something horrible? About him? He looked at Keith’s soft face. About Keith?

Lance’s eyes widening in fear, he captured the boy in a tight hug. He felt Keith’s fingers slide around to his back and press their pads against it. Lance never wanted to let go. Keith had been right. It hadn’t even been one full day since they had gotten together and for them to be separated so soon was wholly unfair. The lingering dread that was in Keith trickled into Lance’s blood. He didn’t want the last thing he said to Keith to be a goodbye. He wanted to mutter words of sweet love, and make promises of a long and happy future together but for some reason, he couldn’t get himself to. Lance didn’t know why since they were words that he had stated many times before in his dreams and mind, just waiting for the time when he could make them become a reality. But now that he had been given the space to do so, he just couldn’t.

The click of the suitcase, broke the two apart. Lance, removing himself from Keith, walked on over to the enchanted long mirror that was going to serve as his portal to home. With a flick of his wrist, Lance sent his suitcase through but couldn’t quite get himself to walk through just yet. Instead, he went to his dresser and pulled out a small crystalline necklace. Rubbing his thumb over the chalky rock, he began to pour some of his magic into it.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, coming to stand beside him.

“I’m enchanting it.” Lance replied, placing a locator spell onto the gem.

“Why?” Keith looked between the gem and Lance.

“So,” Lance finishing his spell, held the chain apart and looped it over Keith’s neck. “that I can find you wherever you are.” He gently stroked Keith’s cheek as the boy’s lips began to quiver.

“Just promise you’ll come back to me.” Keith asked fervently, holding Lance’s hands in his and kissing them.

“I promise. Keith,” Lance lifted Keith’s chin to look him in the eye, “I _vow_ to you. I _will_ come back.”

Keith nodded slightly as he began to cry. Lance cupped Keith’s face and kissed him ferociously, letting both their magic mingle and become one to the point they couldn’t tell the other apart anymore.

“Do you feel that Keith?” Lance breathed when he pulled apart. “That’s me. I will _always_ be right there with you. Maybe not in body and mind but my soul, spirit and magic, in all the ways that count, I _am_ with you.” He swiped the tears away with his thumbs. “I want you to remember that okay?”

“Okay.” Keith affirmed with a firmer nod to his head.

Lance kissed him once more, and with a squeeze to his hand, he stepped through the portal and went back home.

It was only when Lance was facing the vast clear blue sea that Keith’s final words came to him.

“Goodbye Lance.” Spoken with a broken smile, and his eyes crinkling despite being wet.

Lance felt rooted to his spot, as if all of his blood had been drained out of him.

_No, we just met. We can’t already say goodbye._

Lance searched but the portal leading back to Keith was gone. He had been about to approach the sea to create another one when his sister called out to him, standing on the porch of their home. He looked between the solid frame of his house and the vast openness of the sea. His heart, magic and every single fiber of his being was pulling him towards the open water.

His blood rushing, and his mind bringing back the awful memories of his previous night, Lance stepped back.

With leaden feet, he turned around and chose to enter his home.


End file.
